


Home Is Right Here With Me

by lpsolid



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, bandfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpsolid/pseuds/lpsolid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the longing ends and Kangin welcomes back the leader of Super Junior--the special angel he considers his other half. </p><p> </p><p>Back to the rowdy bunch...</p><p>Back to Kangin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Right Here With Me

He was supposed to be asleep; contributing to the snores--ranging from soft to completely rhythmic and noisy--that filled the dorm. But no matter how much he summoned sleep, nothing came. He wasn't even feeling tired for god's sakes! 

Kangin would cover himself in those soft blankets but uncover himself again, suddenly feeling hot and then it's a cycle of covering and uncovering throughout the night--he thought he would annoy himself to sleep but in the end he was just annoyed---no sleep. 

"Arghh.." groaning, he sat up and ruffled his hair, wanting to pull them out. He wanted to be properly rested for tomorrow--glancing at his wrist watch on the dresser, it was already 2:15 am--so he planned to be properly rested for  _that day's_  event. His heart do some back flips, the day has come--that day when Super Junior's Leader would come back from the army. The realization that he's wide awake, hours away from reuniting with that person, made him more alert, thus, hurting his chances of getting sleepy. "Aish teukie~" kangin plopped back on the mattress and the bed creaked.

 _'Been a while since i heard that sound.'_  kangin snickered, then getting exasperated again that he wasn't sleeping yet.

He piled up three pillows and rested his head, thinking that being comfortable was the best way to lure sleep at that state. It proved to be too high and the next thing the innocent pillow knew, it was flying to the door and landed with a faint thud. Kangin shook his head, disapproving his sudden gush of aggressiveness but he imagined teuk laughing at him and saying, as long as the pillow and door isn't hurt, then it's fine. The older's wit, his smile and that naughty dimple would always make kangin roll his eyes but nevertheless, smile. 

Feeling like it, he stood up and fetched the pillow again. He covered himself and the pillow with a blanket and crushed the softness between his arms.

The white pillow didn't fought back, it just shrunk but kangin loosened his grip....

It was just like leeteuk; he would never say if someone is already pulling him thin. The benevolent and selfless leader of Super junior, he would always put everyone before him and they are many! Kangin stared at the pillow, pulling it and holding it up. "Teukie hyung.." kangin stared at the inanimate object intently, it was dark but the white cloth shone. He thought of that day during 2009--he never actually forgot--he remembered feeling so low; wasted away and made the poorest of decisions. He never wanted to hurt anybody, especially leeteuk, who was beating himself up just to run the team, But the damage was done and he didnt even realize that he hurt leeteuk, not just once but twice and probably a lot more. 

Kangin closed his eyes, bringing the pillow down and hugging it. 

Everyday since that moment and even at the present, he still rethinks why on earth he did those things! 

**_"You were young and stupid.....you wouldn't have know better because you were young and stupid!!"_ **

He hears leeteuk's voice again and he feels a lot better. He thought leeteuk would detest him but he turned out to be the strongest support he ever got. 

" _Arghh~_  TEUKIE~!!" kangin exclaimed hugging the pillow and rolling on the bed. He just felt so happy; he can feel the good ol' times with the other tickling him and warming him up.

 **"PUT A CORK IN IT YOUNGWOON!! I'M FREAKING SLEEPING!!!"**  something hits the wall across him and he hears it break loudly then heechul's whiny voice echoes in the whole dorm.

 

**_"HEECHUL HYUNG~!!"_ **

 

**_"WHAT?!!"_ **

 

**_"GET ANOTHER CORK!"_ **

 

**_"YOU PUNK!! COME HERE, I'LL CORK YOUR ASSHOLE!"_ **

 

**_"Yaaahhhh~~ i can't sleep...please!!"_ **

 

**_"IS SOMEONE BREAKING IN?! MY EXPENSIVE KNIVES!"_ **

 

**_"AISHH EVERYONE SLEEP!!"_ **

 

**_"Calm down Heechul hyung, let's sleep guys!"_ **

 

**_"WHY BLAME ME?! IT'S YOUNGWOON!! ..jacking off to teukie..aish~"_ **

 

**_"Ahhh i don't wanna hear!!"_ **

 

**_"Let's sleep in your house siwon hyung! Aish!"_ **

 

**_"Calm down kyu..everyone PRAY and SLEEP!!"_ **

 

It was a shouting competition at 2:30 am and Kangin almost forgot that siwon slept in the dorm today too so they could go straight to their leader's army base. He wasn't even listening to the shouts anymore because finally he felt sleepy. A few hours of sleep and finally he'll meet leeteuk again.  

 

**_"MY KNIVES!!"_ **

 

**_"SHUT UP KIM RYEWOOK!!"_ **

 

\-------

 

The last time he saw leeteuk was at the funeral of his grandparents and father. The tragic event that held hostage the brightness in leeteuk; the media was all over it like a murder of crows. He understood they were public figures and  _need_  to satiate the public with everything that happens in their lives, even the most private ones but that moment was different. Members of leeteuk's family died and the media treated it with utmost disresepct that he almost pounced into one during a service. If only the mere presence of leeteuk didn't held him back and at that time he felt that his place was beside leeteuk, comforting him and giving him strength. 

They were almost complete that day, Kibum paying his respects too and each of them had a nonverbal agreement that this time Super Junior's leader shall be the one to recieve love and support from the members--it was just the right thing to do for a family member.

Now, as kangin craned his neck, looking past those officers clad in camouflage, there was that distinct brightness. The brightness that didn't even drown out by the barren surroundings and uniforms--leeteuk is about to come out.

Fans were screaming, yelling, crying and he almost did all but nothing formed on his face than the very biggest smile he could muster. 

 

**_"LEETEUK OPPA!!!!!!!!"_ **

 

**_"WELCOME BACK OPPA!!!!!"_ **

 

**_"OPPAAA!!!!!"_ **

 

**_"LEETEUK OPPA SO HANDSOME!!!"_ **

 

ELF got rowdy, like they always were, and kangin thought he heard someone scream his name and commanded him to run towards leeteuk. He looked at the members beside him, they all had those big smiles on their faces. Donghae's face was a bit red, kangin knew he's on the verge of crying. He tried to approach the younger but eunhyuk beat him to it--it was on purpose as the other members nodded their heads to the front.

Kangin grazed his eyes to his members, taking note of their warm clothes and fogging breaths---smiles that were as big as him and one smirk--heechul, before he looked back and saw their leader, slowly walking towards him. 

Their eyes met and kangin felt the bubbles from the pit of his stomach rising up and tickling him--making him chuckle. He fixed his beanie gesturing for leeteuk to come over. 

"Kangin-ah..." he read leeteuk's mouth.

The oldest of the group looked a bit tired but that brightness, that ethereal charm, kangin always looked forward to seeing--it was there. 

"Leeteuk hyung!!!!" kangin tried waiting for the other to come closer but his patience just flew off the window and died from the fall. A few big steps and he reached leeteuk, and there, the older filled that big gaping hole in him; that space on his spread-eagled arms and that of his heart. 

"Kangin.." leeteuk said, his chest shaking from laughter. The man called was laughing too, without any reason; he wrapped his arms around the thinner form, squeezing leeteuk with his all his might. There was so much to say from them both but no nothing was uttered as they took advantage of that brief pause of the earth's revolution and just melted against each other. 

Noises tuned out, the air hanging above and the sun smiling down at them--the feeling was unexplainable yet kangin and leeteuk know what is it perfectly.

Slowly the earth started unfreezing and the noises and surroundings resumed movement. 

"I'm back." leeteuk chuckled, his dimples luring kangin to do another scandal but he stopped himself.

"Yeah, for good." kangin held leeteuk's head and kissed his forehead. He didn't even know if the sounds of screams and squealing were directed to them or it's because the members were already there and soon, they were wrapped in the warmest and tightest hugs. Kangin made sure leeteuk wasn't squeezed further because he just did that and the man has narrow waist--he might snap off. The SJ shanghai roll unfurled and they all went in front of ELF and the press. 

The members stood side by side, feeling a renewed sense of pride and let the leader do his greetings. 

Leeteuk saluted everyone; exemplary posture and with sharp eyes.

He eased and smiled, "Elppeu~!!!" he called, making other members snicker.

**_"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ **

"Missed me?"

**_"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!"_ **

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I missed you too and these guys.." leeteuk reached for everyone, ending up putting his arm around kangin's waist and the latter doing the same.

"I hope it wasn't a lot of trouble looking out for them."

**_"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"_ **

**_"LEE HYUKJAE~!!"_**  one elf interjected and made everyone laugh.

"Aigoo~ apologize, Eunhyuk shi..." leeteuk gestured for eunhyuk to come in front and with and incredulous face, eunhyuk bowed and apologized, fighting his laughter.

"i see a lot of familiar faces, uri elppeu is like leader--never gets old! New faces too, did you bring your nieces?"

Super Junior and ELF laughed at the increasingly real age-joke. The media flashed away at that scene as if to sensationalize everything that came out of the event. Bad or good light, the fandom is too close-knitted to even consider anything offensive from the members. 

Leeteuk looked at everyone as some members were given the chance to talk; it was true he recognize a lot of faces but there are some faces that were missing--he thought it was only natural. 

Those eyes that stare back at them, Everlasting Friends of Super Junior-- **ELF** \--donghae coined. It's impressive and at the same time, touching, that they've been together with them for almost 10 years. He remembered one letter from one ELF and one part said;

**_"Together we go through hardships; Together we learn from failure and; Together we shall rise to success."_ **

How can those words come from those kids, leeteuk thought.

While serving in the army, he eventually realized, they must've been doing something thing to deserve such loyalty--he felt so proud for his team; the ones present and the ones who are away.

"Ja~! Leeteuk hyung?" kangin's voice brought him out of his reverie and saw everyone looking at him. He racked his brains for something more to say, getting the hang of that spontaneous environment he loved.

"Well there's one thing left to say.... **URI NEUN SYUPEO JUNI---!!** "

: **"OYEO~!!"**

Half of the crowd of fans answered back with their own yell while the rest screamed and took pictures.

Super Junior's managers usgered them to the cars, the members waving to the ecstatic fans. An equally ecstatic kangin sat beside leeteuk at the back, together with heechul.

"Yah, did you know what kangin was doing at 2:30 in the morning?" heechul's gums glistened as he grinned at the two men beside him. "Tch, don't listen to that crazy woman." kangin opened the window beside him and waved at the fans, leeteuk scooting over so he could do the same. Heechul pulled him back and gestured a dirty jerking motion in front of his crotch. "He was yelling your name." heechul started laughing, earning a hit on the head from kangin. 

"I was not! This guy is reading too much of that shit on the internet.." kangin denied, fixing his beanie as heechul hit him back.

"Who are you calling  _this guy_? You disrespectful, jacking off bear." 

"Well i'll be quite bummed if he didn't.." leeteuk answered, amused of the two fighting. 

"Aish~ whatever! Don't wake me while you two go at it over there." heechul wore his sunglasses, neck pillow and leaned back for some shut eye.

Kangin and leeteuk looked at each other and started swaying on their seats, making the whole car move. The driver and one of their managers looked back at what's making the movement, expecting for the worst at broad daylight but they were played. Heechul took of his shades, his eyes as big as bowls, expecting the same but when he opened his eyes the two were sleeping. Leeteuk's head resting on kangin's reliable shoulder.

 

The day was fortunately, everyone's break so they headed to a nice restaurant and had their first meal with their leader, after his army discharge. A long table was prepared for them, side dished already set and grills burning. 

"Wow, excuse me how did you make this?" ryeowook grabbed hold of one of the side dishes and started inquiring for the recipe.

"I heard they serve generous amounts of hanu here!" shindong whetted everyone's appetite, and the menus were grabbed--orders piling up one by one. The restaurant wasn't that populated because of it's early but the atmosphere from their table was already of a busy restaurant. The waiters were trying to catch every order, leeteuk and kangin watched them.

"Yah yah yah, children. Slow down, we'll start rehearsals for 7th jib the day after tomorrow so you might want to cut back." leeteuk stood up and everyone looked at him

"How did you know the schedule already?" kangin asked.

"I asked, it's good to know so--"

"Hyung, hyung, relax. You just got out so it's natural to indulge ourselves. C'mon everyone can order everything they want, my treat."

 ** _"Assa!!!"_**  the members cheeered and resumed their orders.

Siwon smiled at their leader but his attention was taken immediately by the magnae sitting next to him. "I want everything on this side.." kyuhyun pointed at the right side of the menu, his finger going down the list and siwon took his orders attentively.

Leeteuk watched the scene, it was adorable; the fuzz and the hectic atmosphere--he missed them a lot.

"Fine, fine." he felt kangin's arm wrap around his waist and he looked at him. 

"Yah..there are paparazzis lurking everywhere.." leeteuk said but he never moved away. Kangin searched the surroundings and tugged on leeteuk, making the older slide towards him. "Paparazzi, you mean fans? They probably know it anyway. They're kinda obsessive like that--in a good way," kangin smiled naughtily at the older man.

"Aiishh donghae~!" donghae knocked over his softdrink and the liquid flowed all over the length of the table, every member snatching their phones away. "No,don't clean it yet. Take a picture of us." heechul said to the waitress and gave her his cellphone. "Yah, everybody. Don't block donghae's mess." heechul said. The culprit laughed, totally not guilty but rather excited for the picture taking. "Everybody say teukie~" kangin prompted and as they did, donghae lifted his hand to make a V sign but knocked over another drink--siwon's coke. The waitress pressed capture just in time when everyone has turned their heads to look at donghae, except, the said person, he was the only one perfectly smiling.

"Noooo." siwon groaned childishly.

"Ah, i miss you guys." leeteuk muttered.

"Hyung, donghae.." siwon showed his empty can of coke to leeteuk with a saddened expression. His dongsaeng really liked coke so much; must've been hell endorsing pepsi back then, leeteuk thought. Sungmin was already ordering siwon a new one but leeteuk just passed his coke to siwon and man, the difference on his face..

"Why did you have to open it when food's not even here?" kyuhyun grinned, pulling the can away and making siwon's hand strectch towards it. "Yah." siwon's eyes bugged and looked at his coke and the younger bully. "Ah! sungmin ordered more softdrinks, here they are!" shindong clapped his hands watching the waiter carry a tray-full of coke cans but they were all served to siwon. "There, donghae can topple some and you'll still have your coke." sungmin laughed.

"Ahaha~ thank you!" siwon shook his head, making a fort of coke cans in front of him, eyeing donghae every now and then.

"You're paying anyway, siwonnie~" eunhyuk tried getting one but his hand was slapped away.

"It's the thought that counts, get your own!" siwon bit back. Heechul threw a sesame leaf on siwon's fort, "Aish~ this selfish kid." he scolded.

Kangin wanted to hit them all on the head but when he looked beside him, leeteuk was smiling and looked at the other members with such warmth, he wouldn't have missed it. "So hyung, do you plan on going somewhere after this?" kangin looked at leeteuk hopefully but the older's expression was apologetic. "Inyoung noona reserved my return quite early so i'll be spending this day over there..sorry.." leeteuk spoke with kangin softly, feeling guilty that he won't spend the night in the dorm, with the other members and kangin. "What are you apologizing for? They're your family, after everything you're more than needed there, before we start our activities. I bet noona prepared a hero's welcome for you." kangin smiled at leeteuk, ignoring the feeling of disappointement. 

"Yah you two! Stop planning your kinks for later, watch this." heechul threw his phone over at kangin and leeteuk's direction. Kangin catched the device after giving heechul the _i-swear-to-god-i'll-kill-you-in-the-most-painful-way-possible-if-you-keep-interrupting_  look. "Should i throw it to the trash can for you?" kangin glared, trying to tolerate the eccentric specie across him. "There's a video there, dumbass. Press play! That tiny white thing that looks like a triangle, on screen." everyone snickered at heechul but they were all equally curious of the said video.

Kangin rolled his eyes and ignored the chuckling leeteuk beside him and pressed play.

_"Heechul-ah~ this video is not for you hahaha~"_

They all recognized the voice; kangin held it in a way that everyone can see and they all recognized the man--the chinese man in the video with a tropical background.

"Hankyung-ah...!" leeteuk exclaimed, almost forgetting that it was a recorded video.

_"Leetetuk-hyung, welcome back!!  We last talked on a very unfortunate time but just know everywhere i go, i'm rooting for you and the rest of the guys."_

Leeteuk remembered the call he suddenly received during his father and grandparents' wake; it was hankyung and he knew the purpose was to comfort him but it turned out the younger man was crying his eyes out. During the call, hankyung's korean was more gibberish than it usually was so leeteuk had to calm him down through the phone and before he knew it, his eyes were dry and all he wanted was for hankyung to be comforted. It gave him that sense of belonging and he felt that his place is to lead and be responsible. The realization that as a pillar of the group and now, his family, he should be strong.

_"I thought after everything, i should send you this video. I hope everyone is doing great, eating ryeowook's healthy food, exercising and not too much drinking--kyuhyun-ah.."_

"Psshh...taking advice from a god damn phone." heechul grumbled but leeteuk knew, the video worth so much more to heechul than to anyone there.

_"I don't want to seem sentimental  but what i  forgot to say say tduringall those rare times we 'vesecretly met or called, is that i really missed you guys."_

"Not sentimental my ass..."

"Shut up heechul." kangin said informally.

_"Let's all meet again some time, maybe during 7jib? Hehehe~ Please call me when you're coming here and i'll do the same when i visit korea. Heechul, knows my schedule--"_

Everyone's head turned to the second to the oldest. "I'm not your secretary!" heechul threw another sesame leaf but it never reached his phone. "But you do know hankyung-hyung's schedule?" shindong set the trap. "Yeah and so?" heechul rolled his eyes, walking right through the trap. 

_"Again, welcome back leeteuk hyung! See you all soon. Bye, bye heechul-ah~ saranghae~"_

Heechul tried to hide his blush and scoffed but all the members' eyes were fixed on him, faces, smug. Kangin tossed back heechul's phone, "Hankyung hyung's accent kinda improved." he commented, looking at heechul. "Well, he practices with secretary, through the phone." heechul gave him a naughty smile and a wink.

 

\-------

 

Right after that meal, leeteuk was driven to his house and they decided to go back to the dorms--others, going out to different places and hang out. Kangin decided to stay in, accompanied by heechul and ryeowook. The two of them were in front of the tv, waiting for the youngest to serve them some sliced fruits and other snacks. "Why did you just let him go like that?" heechul suddenly asked, not taking his eyes from the show. "I could ask you the same.." kangin actually didn't want to talk about it. He was feeling conflicted inside; he wanted leeteuk more than ever. "You could've stayed there with his family you know. Auntie probably knows about you two." heechul ignored kangin's wish to banter and seriously continued the conversation. 

"He wanted some time alone with his family, hyung. I should understand that." kangin was feeling irritated, he wondered, where has his new calm and collected attitude went to.

"Why are you getting angry then? You are so wanting him right now, look at you. I can smell your arousal from here." heechul laughed. Kangin glared at the older but opened his shirt and smelled himself, it was the same kangin-smell. "how bout you? You should get a freaking boat and sail to China. Why are you so interested on my sex life, anyway?" kangin got the remote and changed the channel.

"I'm not interested in  _your_  sex life, i'm interested in everybody's! I'll be interested in wook's, if he's having any. hehe~" heechul smirked at ryeowook as he came to the living room with his bowl of fruits.

"There's still time hyung, go to teukie-hyung's house. Break the walls there, kkk~" ryeowook placed the fruits in front of them, making the seemingly inappropropriate comment to his hyung. Heechul gave his dongsaeng the thumbs up and grinned at kangin. 

For a second, kangin thought of considering ryeowook's suggestion. If he could put it savagely; he's hungry for contact. His own army discharge to only be followed by leeteuk's enlistment, left them at a state of  _first course-heat_. How long he's waited for the main one!

"Who taught you that expression ryeowook-ah? _Break the walls.._  No, let him enjoy his time with noona and his mom. Because when he comes back tomorrow, we  _will_  break the walls here. Tch.." kangin grabbed a handful of sliced fruits and stuffed them in his mouth--not that it could substitute the hunger.

 

\-------

 

**_knock..knock~_ **

**_knock..knock...knock~_ **

"Mmm..." kangin tossed in his sleep, landing on his stomach to sleep.

**_knock...knock..knock~_ **

"Mmarghh.." kangin groaned, burying his face on the pillow between his arms.

_**knock..** _

_**KNOCK..KNOCKK~!** _

"y.YAH!" kangin shouted, making himself deaf from his own scream.

"Fine, i'll sleep in heechul's room." 

Kangin's eyes flew open, his consciousness punching him out the bed as he heard leeteuk's voice outside his door. He opened the door hastily, hitting his forehear, " **Ahh!**  h-hyung? What are you?" kangin rubbed his forehead, trying to unsquint his eyes ang get a proper look at leeteuk. The older was carrying a big green bag, phone on one hand and keys on the other. He was dressed with his favorite white shirt and short pants; looking attractive even in the darkness of the dorm.

"Think of a few reasons yourself, let me just--" leeteuk grabbed on to kangin's shoulders--feeling the warmth of the younger's naked shoulders and pushed his lips against kangin's. Closing the space between their chests, kangin gripped leeteuk's sides and ran one hand on the older's spine. 

 _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit'_ kangin's mantra inside his head as leeteuk consistenlty tugged on that monster's chains, inside him. With those lips desperately seeking him, body writhing against him and rubbing warmth on him, those soft mewls licking his ears--kangin let out a throaty growl and pulled leeteuk inside his room.

The light door bare no contest when kangin slammed it with his and leeteuk's weight. 

**_"Put your earphones kids~!!"_ **

Kangin and leeteuk didn't hear heechul's public advisory outside and ravished each other's mouths. It was their first proper kiss since leeteuk's enlistment; it was hot, it was hurried, it was messy and raw--it's how they've always been. Leeteuk tugged on kangin's wifebeater and lifted them up the tanned back, kangin breaking the kiss for a millisecond to throw his top away--toppling something and sending it on the floor. 

"I want all of you.. _ugh~!_ " leeteuk felt kangin's knee brush his erection and press on it. He wrapped his arms around kangin's neck, feeling the quick breaths of the younger and the rise in temperature of his body. "You'll have it..and i'll take as much from you, hyung.." kangin emphasized the last word, looking at leeteuk's eyes with fiery passion. 

Leeteuk's hair was still a bit short but they looked soft, kangin smelled shampoo and bath soap on the older so he figured he must've taken a long bath already--he figured quickly and shrugged it off. Leeteuk looked worn out from where he came from--kangin couldn't even comprehend if the older looked more tired when they met him outside the army base or at that moment--he can't comprehend at the moment. Leeteuk's eyes...those were the same, at least when he looked at kangin; soft yet naughty and illuminated. Kangin thought he could stare at them for eternity if only leeteuk could offer more than just staring and that's where his mind was.

"Shit, kangin..d-don't make me cum yet.." leeteuk pushed kangin's knee back from his crying erection. The older's pleading tone made kangin smile brightly but his own erection clawed at his nerves. "Don't you want to cum lots of times? I can make you..." kangin smirked with his tongue between his teeth, eyeing the older. Leeteuk leaned on the door and swallowed hard, "I wanna do it slow, kangin.." the older panted, looking sincerely at the other. Kangin's smirk slowly faded to a smile; leeteuk didn't want to fuck, he wanted to make love--he can do that. The older traced kangin's shoulder blades then to his chest, and around his hip to his back.

Their eyes watched each other, slowly and memorizing. 

Kangin let the older touch him everywhere, his exposed parts and the clothed ones--if only leeteuk could his heart and how much it drummed like a tribal celebration settled there. 

"Hyung.." kangin beckoned leeteuk to come close and when the older did, kangin put his hands on the older's shirt and with one swoop, the cloth was torn from leeteuk's upper body. The sound made the older jump and he hit kangin on the head. "That was my favorite shirt.." leeteuk tried to sound angry but he wasn't, there's really no distinct sound for arousal, is there? "You have lots of white shirts hyung and you look better like this." kangin chuckled. The older wriggled out of the ragged shirt and took a quick snapshot of kangin's eye smile, mentally. 

"I missed you." kangin started kissing the older's exposed neck, tracing the narrow junctures of leeteuk's abs.

" _Ah.._ i know.." leeteuk started unzipping kangin's pants--he wondered why the younger was wearing pants to bed though, as if he fell asleep before going somewhere.

"I love you.." kangin whispered, kissing leeteuk's jaw and nibbling his ear. The older's hands stopped working on kangin's pants and hugged the bigger man tightly. Leeteuk buried his face on kangin's neck, "Is there something wrong hyung?" kangin rubbed soothing circles on leeteuk's bare back, hugging the man tightly.

"Kangin..."

"Yeah?"

"I missed you like hell, the others too of course but--i worried that no one is worrying about you the most. I'm sorry." leeteuk apologized, his hot breath felt pleasant against kangin's neck.

"I know you do. Don't apologize, i'm okay. We're all okay. We aren't going anywhere, hyung. You can worry about us for the rest of your life now, haha." kangin feel leeteuk calming; there was no obvious sign but he just felt it. 

"Thank you....I love you too..." leeteuk's sullen expression slipped away and kissed kangin. It was the sweet kiss, kangin, could only get and wanted from the older. He always thought of the white fluffy clouds when leeteuk's lips were against his; he always wondered if leeteuk is really an angel. If he was, then someone above made a mistake in sending him to earth, to his arms. 

 _'No refunds..'_ kangin thought.

He easily slipped his tongue between those soft lips, wreaking havoc inside leeteuk's mouth and leaving no place untouched. Leeteuk moaned softly, brushing his own tongue to kangin's and slowing the appendage. Kangin lured the older's tongue out but he pushed it back in with his own. 

 _'I want to be connected like this forever..'_  leeteuk held kangin's neck, tilting his head for the younger to gain more access of his mouth. He felt the firm tug, unbuttoning his pants and that faint sound of his zipper going down. " _Hah~_ " leeteuk gasped, his pants pooling around his feet, leaving him with his briefs and exposing himself to the cold air. 

Kangin gripped his butt through the thin material, making him groan in the kiss and making his penis jerk. The younger was strong, everybody knew that and it reflects his personality during sex but leeteuk there was that side in him that leeteuk only knew; that gentle side. It was endearing and attractive.

Kangin broke the kiss, littering nips and bites on leeteuk's chin, down the neck and slowly descended from leeteuk's upper body. The older's breath hitched, following kangin with his eyes and knowing quite well where that mouth would lead. 

Kangin kissed that patch of trembling skin under leeteuk's belly button. Another thing leeteuk liked about kangin, he really was never a fan of teasing. But no matter how he prepared himself, when kangin pulled his briefs down and swallowed him, leeteuk still let out a choked howl. His hands gripping on kangin's hair, bringing it along the back and forth movement as his dick appeared and reappeared inside kangin's mouth.

It was wet hot and tight, leeteuk whimpered, putting another hand on kangin's shoulder.

"K-kangin- _ugh~_ " leeteuk wanted to say that his knees might give out but kangin started sucking hard and giving his tip a lick everytime that mouth slid back. 

" _Hmm-ahh~"_

" _K-kangin.._ "

" _Mm_ yeah?" kangin tried to answer, putting as much vibration he could through his mouth.

 _ **"Fuck!"**_  leeteuk covered his mouth, feeling the vibrations rippling through his body.

"I can't--kangin.." leeteuk's body swayed back and forth from the intensity of kangin's blowing and his legs are failing him. Kangin slid off with a pop, standing up and pulling leeteuk at the back of the head for another kiss. 

Leeteuk could taste himself and it sent more blood down south to his already hardened member.

Kangin lead his naked and panting hyung to the bed, putting a pillow under the older's head. He reached for his dresser, wanting to fish out a condom and lube but leeteuk held him back. 

"Hyung..." kangin stared at leeteuk. 

"Are you sure?" kangin asked, for that meant he would take leeteuk, bare-back if the older approved and it would be their first time to do that.

"Do you want me to say no? I wanna feel everything." leeteuk sat up, his face and chest, flushed. He kissed kangin whilst finishing his work on those pants. "I might knock you off.." kangin joked and the older just smiled. The thought seemed too beautiful in leeteuk's mind and secretly kangin shared the same sentiment. "Well we could use another member.." kangin held the other's head and kissed leeteuk's head. "Ahaha, i don't want another kyuhyun...please.." leeteuk joked back letting the younger take it all off, grazing kangin's manhood with his eyes, he licked his lips.

"He's heechul's...How about lube?" kangin asked, concern suddenly painting in his voice. Leeteuk 

heard the question but he decided not to answer verbally; he kneeled and supported his upper body with his elbows as he went on all fours and guided kangin's cock to his mouth. 

"A- _shit.._ " kangin watched as the older return the favor. He caressed leeteuk's cheek, feeling it hollow as it sucked him. The older's eyes were hidden under those bangs but still he's the prettiest person kangin laid eyes on. Slowly leeteuk swallowed his length more until it was deep in the older's throat. 

" _Ah~_ " kangin closed his eyes, trying hard not to thrust and trigger the older's gag reflex. He pulled out and thrusted slowly experimentally, until the both of them found the same rhythm. "Shit..." kangin could hear the wet suction and feel the older's saliva flow down his cock just to be caught by those lips again. His manhood was perfectly erect and pulsating inside the older's mouth, leeteuk held it with one hand while he lapped at the tip. Kangin felt like he was burning at the stake of pleasure, the fire raved all over his body and he gripped leeteuk's hair quite painfully but the other didn't complain, if he could, he couldn't have said it. 

"Teukie...." 

Kangin gently lifted teuk's upper body, sliding his dick out of the heavely mouth and making them kneel before each other.

Leeteuk's eyes were glistening, his lips the same and he was blushing. 

"You're so beautiful.." kangin whispered, loud enough for his lover to hear. He rubbed leeteuk's sides and pulled him closer, their erect cocks slithering against each other. Kangin cupped leeteuk's chin, his other hand wrapping on his manhood, jerking and kissing leeteuk. His penis, coated with leeteuk's saliva, hard and ready for fight. He maneuvered leeteuk's body around, so the older's back faced him; giving him a thorough visual of the perfect back side. He wrapped an arm around leeteuk's abdomen securely, his other hand, slicked with leeteuk's saliva from his cock, slowly mapped out the older's entrance. Using his middle finger, he rubbed at the tensed ring of muscle, "ahh.." he heard the older exhale.

He slid his finger inside leeteuk's tightness, as deep as his finger can go and thrusted slowly. The older panted, relaxing himself and lacing fingers with the hand around his abdomen. "Add another.." leeteuk requested. He felt kangin oblige and the two fingers stretched him, it wasn't unpleasant--it was kangin. 

Kangin kissed leeteuk's sweating neck, scissoring his fingers inside. 

_"Ungg~ ha.."_

The walls fought with kangin's fingers but he continued thrusting his fingers inside until leeteuk got used to the size. 

"Mmm...kangin.." leeteuk moaned, his hips meeting the thrusts of kangin's fingers. Kangin thought the older was ready so he pulled his fingers out and heard a very very soft "bitch" from the older. He chuckled because he knew the leader was already liking it and the curse was without doubt, directed to him. 

"Don't worry hyung-" kangin kissed leeteuk's jaw as the older turned his head sideways, "-the real one is coming." kangin put his hands on the older's shoulders, massaging them while he aimed his thoroughly erect penis to leeteuk's hole. He didn't need to assist himself because his prick is all too able to stand on his own.

Leeteuk's legs moved apart, feeling the head nudge his entrance and slowly it passed the tight ring.

" _Ugghh~~_ " leeteuk clenched his eyes shut, feeling a wave of pain from the size. He remembered, he always has this problem everytime kangin entered him, in the past. His breathing quickened as kangin continued sheathing himself deeper in him. 

" **Kangin~!** " leeteuk gripped the younger's arm around his stomach, he didn't have to tell that the pain was too much suddenly. Kangin stopped, breathing through his nose loudly, leeteuk knew the self control the younger must be burning at that time. Leeteuk licked his lips, pressing his back on kangin's chest and seekinng the younger's lips. Their mouths molded once again, leeteuk ignoring the strain of his position. The younger's hand enveloped his cock and started pumping it, pulling out curt moans from him. 

" _Nngg~ haa~_ " leeteuk could feel the wholeness of kangin inside him. It was more full that he could feel his whole lower body aching but it was worth it. Slowly kangin moved and he was being coaxed forward, the length slithering in and out of him. 

Kangin bit his neck as the thrusts got more faster and deeper.

"sh-it.. _ **Ah~!**_ " leeteuk yelled, feeling the cheeks of his butt hit kangin's balls and bounce from them. "Arghh.." kangin held leeteuk's hips, making his thrusts more intense and eventually making leeteuk fall down on the mattress. Forehead against the bed, hands gripping on the pillow and blanket, leeteuk left his body in kangin's mecy.

_"g-Hugh~"_

_"kang **IN!!** "_

_"Uhh~ uhh..."_

_**"AGH~!"**  _

Kangin felt that bundle of nerves inside leeteuk and finally recalled that prostate after a few rogue thrusts. 

Leeteuk's body spasmed from the sudden explosion of blinding pleasure. Kangin bent his body, trapping leeteuk's body; resting his hands above the older's slumped shoulders and slowly he slid out, loving how leeteuk shuddered while doing so. Without further warning, he drove his penis directly on the older's prostate.

_"mm **MMM~!** "_

Kangin reached under leeteuk's body and started playing with the head of his lover's penis while he attacked those bundle of nerves.  

 

The only way he wanted to make his lover cry was on his sheets, and there he was realizing that. Nothing could have meant more than that moment for kangin, it's more than a fuck, more than sex--it marked the start of their lives together. They were separated quite a few times but thanks to his lover beneath him, they always find a way that lead to each other. 

" _n~ **ah!**  kangin.._" leeteuk turned his head, mouth agape and inviting kangin. The younger snapped his hips forward, impaling leeteuk and earning another moan from the older before he wrapped his lips against leeteuk's. The kiss was interrupted always interrupted with the older's moans but kangin didn't gave the soft flesh up. His hand traced the sexy groove on the leader's back and slapped the perky cheek of leeteuk's butt.

 _ **"Huh!"**_  leeteuk ground himself against kangin's manhood and the younger rewarded him with another sharp slap on the cheek. 

"You look so beautiful right now hyung.." kangin whispered, licking that little bulb of sweat sliding down the older's neck. 

Leeteuk's stared straight at him, immobilizing him with that gaze. He could feel himself getting close but for some reason leeteuk's eyes made him stop until he felt a hand touch his cheek and lead him to the older's lips. Leeteuk gave him a quick peck, "Why'd you stop, babo..?" leeteuk pulled himself up on his hands and again he was on all fours, his back against his dongsaeng. 

"Come inside me.." leeteuk commanded, pushing his rear back and kickstarting kangin. 

"Ah..fuck." kangin muttered at the sensuality of leeteuk's request and the squeeze the older made on his manhood. 

Kangin bit his lip, arching his back so his weight was on his knees. 

"I'll fill you up, hyung.." kangin whispered, grabbing hold of leeteuk's hips and thrusted with ferocity, the back board of his bed seemed to make love with the wall too.

_"N-ahh~ ahh~~ kang~ in~"_

_"Hhh~!"_

_"Harder~"_

 The creaking of his bed was becoming unhealthy but kangin was more than please for the older's request. Leeteuk's lips were permanently open as combinations of moans and curses left them. He was close and he wasn't even touching himself, it was the constant pounding of kangin that was bringing him closer to the edge. The heavy body on top of him, the rough hands toushing him, the lips that kisses him and the cock that was inside him--leeteuk didn't know if any brain cells would even remain after that night.

"Shit." kangin cursed, his thursts getting messier. The lack of rhythm made it impossible for the older to predict the moment kangin would ramn against his prostate.

_"f-ahh~"_

_"ka-~"_

_" **HUNGHH~!**_ " leeteuk screamed, shooting his load on kangin's mattress. 

"urghh.." kangin groaned feeling the sudden tightness milking his penis but he forced a few more thursts and he came inside leeteuk. 

Leeteuk panted under him, the rise and fall of his chest evident. 

Kangin pulled out, eyeing the white string of cum connecting him to leeteuk until it broke off. Leeteuk slowly turned his body to face kangin, not minding that he lied on his own cum. 

"That was..." leeteuk started.

"Great!" kangin finished, lying beside his hyung. They stared at the ceiling, completely floating in the after glow. 

Kangin felt leeteuk's hand beside his and carefully took it, entwining their hands together. 

"Welcome back hyung..." kangin said and closed his eyes feeling sleep come over. The older pulled the blanket and covered themselves, resting his head on kangin's chest and slowly joining kangin in his dreams.

"Good to be back..." he whispered.

 


End file.
